Modern vehicles include communication systems that enable them to remotely lock and unlock based on commands received from a key fob, phone, or other connected device. These vehicles also often include sensors to capture information about the surroundings of the vehicle, such as cameras that capture the front and rear views of the vehicle.
In some cases the vehicle may also provide an audible noise or “honk” when the user locks or unlocks the car, so as to indicate to the driver that the vehicle has locked or unlocked. This may occur when a user repeatedly presses or selects the lock button until he or she is certain that the vehicle is actually locked. This audible cue may not always be wanted however, especially when the user does not wish to draw attention to the vehicle and the fact that it will be left unattended in the near future (i.e., when the user locks the vehicle as he or she leaves, causing the vehicle to honk in response).